parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Anthem (Queen Finesse vs. The Awesome New Generation)
“Anthem” is an original song/rap by Phase Awesomeness. It’s actually a dual song, shared by the Queen Finesse quartet (Rainbow Dash, Adult Kiara “Wilde” Pridelander, Thea Stilton, and Adolescent Aleutian “Aleu” Wolfdog) and The Awesome New Generation (Nicholas P. “Nick” Wilde, Reynold “Bearen” Michaels, and the aforementioned Kiara), also featuring Matthew Micahs, as they lyrically duke it out on the topic of their “anthem”—the awesomenesses they individually and collectively swag. Lyrics Intro: Rainbow Dash: Alright, this is it! Thea: Queen Finesse. Nick: The Awesome New Generation. Kiara: Aww, yeah! Here we go! Aleutian: You take them, Rainbow! Bearen: Five, four, three, two, one…get it! Nick, Aleutian, and Kiara: Hey! Verse 1: Rainbow Dash: R for radiant, D for daredevil We’re about to go to a whole new level (Kiara: Best believe it) Takeoff, take flight is my motto Armed and dangerous like desperados (Aleutian and Thea: Yeah!) Just arcing rainbows across the heavens It’s my fortune fame like lucky number 7 Wingtips to the skies, diving into a free-fall You only live once, so give this wild life your all ''Kiara: ''It’s a party night with highlights We’re jamming at midnight under bright lights Letting it resound, spreading the vibes around From the noonday all the way until twilight Sure, call it what you will Awesomeness, prowess, or finesse We just nail these moves, leaving even haters impressed The battle’s fierce, because it’s really a jungle out there You can’t surpass our style, so prepare for warfare Chorus (2x): Rainbow: Yeah, we’re just being the life of the party (Nick: It’s our anthem, you know it) Thea: And best believe we’re just getting started (Bearen: Trust me, our swag shows it) Kiara: I wanna be with you pounding that playback, playback (Matthew: Uh, huh) Aleutian: Yeah, I wanna hear you confidently say that you wanna, wanna sing that… All: ANTHEM! Verse 2: ''Thea Stilon: ''Yep, this is the life, and we know it Hustling gals, best pals, we’re coming home (Rainbow: That’s right!) Might not be obvious, but we show it They never walk away without being mind-blown I can’t help myself, I’ve just gotta state it Turn up the tempo, our foes are gonna hate it They couldn’t draw out our anthem even if it faded It’s amazing how far we’ve truly made it ''Aleutian: ''(Kiara: They say) Where there’s light, darkness flees And I’m the kind of furry who wants to shine mine You’d say we’re lit, rocking natural hotness People are always looking our way, and that’s fine See, they try to redirect, yet reconnect As we reflect the brilliance of our legacy Hey, if you ask me, it was meant to be Standing out, standing strong is our destiny (Rainbow: Takeoff!) Chorus (2x): Rainbow: Yeah, we’re just being the life of the party (Nick: It’s our anthem, you know it) Thea: And best believe we’re just getting started (Bearen: Trust me, our swag shows it) Kiara: I wanna be with you pounding that playback, playback (Matthew: Uh, huh) Aleutian: Yeah, I wanna hear you confidently say that you wanna, wanna sing that… All: ANTHEM! First Bridge (3x): Thea: Ahh, this is it (Matthew: Pump that anthem, wild-style) Rainbow: Ahh, show them how we live (Bearen: Love that anthem, that’s what up) Aleutian: Ahh, they’d say we’re lit (Matthew: Pump that anthem, wild-style) Kiara: I wanna know, what’ll be your anthem? (Nick: Shout it out!) Rap 1 (Reynold Michaels): So, you wanna talk legacy Behooving enemies Forever, together, pursuing destiny I’ve been there, and I know the drill Because I was destined for this, come what will I’ve learned that you don’t have to be different to be awesome You can be plain old you, and still blossom Sometimes, it simply takes feeling like a zero To discover that you’re already your own best hero Hook (Kiara): I wanna tell you about This song I’m singing out There really is no doubt It’s our anthem lighting up the dark nights (Rainbow: Turn it up) I wanna tell you about This song I’m singing out There really is no doubt It’s our destiny, we’re all made to take flight (Rainbow: Raise it up) Rap 2 (Nick Wilde): Hey, forget the attention We’ve stood out from the get-go And needn’t I mention Among us are some firsts who’d never thought it’d be true Until true love came along to help them through (Just like me) True perseverance is one that never dies You’ve gotta believe in yourself, who you are inside We’re all made to bring change, so play the part You never know whom you’ll impact It’s called a hustle, sweetheart Second Bridge (Matthew Micahs): Live life to the fullest before it’s time to go You might never see it in your lifetime But still, it all goes to show (Whoa-oh) Each of us can be an inspiration in our own special way Together, we can make a difference So let’s spread the anthem today (Here we go!) Hook 2x (Kiara): I wanna tell you about This song I’m singing out There really is no doubt It’s our anthem lighting up the dark nights (Rainbow: Turn it up) I wanna tell you about This song I’m singing out There really is no doubt It’s our destiny, we’re all made to take flight (Rainbow: Raise it up) Trivia *This is the first time Thea appears in a Phase Awesomeness song. This also marks the debut of the Queen Finesse quartet as a group. *This is also the first two-parted song that the T.A.N.G. star in, although it continues their trend of sharing songs with others. Category:Phase Awesomeness Songs Category:Songs